Niños normales
by Mattdreams
Summary: Max les ha dejado solos en casa para que coman mientras él hace un trabajo... pero con lo que no cuenta es que cuando hay comida de por miedo... puede organizarse una guerra...


**N/A: **Hola a todos!

Jo, hacía mucho que no subía nada a ff, pero jo jo jo aquí estoy de nuevo. Es que me he embarcado en varios proyectos de novela y claro... pero bueno, no he abandonado esto, tranquilos jaja

Esta vez, de nuevo, vengo con un fic de Young Justice, de mi trio favorito (KonTimBart) ewe pero es que... SON TAN ADORABLES JUNTOS! jajaja

Y en la parte de dedicatorias, me toca dedicarselo de nuevo a Nico, mi Robin *amor en el aire* ya que la idea de esta historia fue suya... y jo! porque es mi Tim miomiomiomiomiomio y ya esta jajaja

Y por supuesto, también dedicarsela a Bea, que es mi Papi Max, y sigo preguntandome como me aguanta cuando estoy en mode Bart XDD

Espero que disfruteis con la lectura y nos vemos pronto.

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>- No tardaré mucho, en unas dos horas estaré aquí.<p>

- ¿Seguro que en tan poco tiempo podrá solucionarlo todo?- las miradas divertidas de todos le hicieron avergonzarse enseguida de haber dicho aquello.- Es decir… bueno… que es muy complicado… ya se que usted… pero… olvidar lo que he dicho.

- Tenéis pasta en la nevera, solo tenéis que calentarla y ya.- prosiguió Max, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada.- De postre creo que queda helado, así que tenéis todo solucionado.

- ¡Tranquilo, Max! ¡Todo está bajo control!- exclamó Bart, emocionado ante la idea de pasar el día con sus amigos en casa.

El velocista revolvió los cabellos del joven Impulse y sonrió a los tres muchachos que estaban frente suya. Parecían angelitos, cosa que no eran para nada:

- Solo una cosa más antes de marcharme.- se agachó a la altura de Tim y le susurró al oído.- Procura que no quemen la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Po-por supuesto!

- ¡Eh, Max! ¡No es justo que le digas eso a Tim!- protestó enseguida Super Boy.

- ¡Eh, Kon! ¡No es justo que espíes conversaciones ajenas con tu súper oído!- contrarrestó Mercury, provocando las risas de los presentes.

Tras un beso en la frente de Bart, el dueño de la casa se esfumó corriendo en menos de dos segundos, dejando, no sin sentirse preocupado, solos a ese trío diabólico.

Tim se tomó bastante en serio la tarea de proteger la casa de Max (Tim siempre se tomaba en serio todas las tareas que le encargaban), y había mandado a sus dos amigos a jugar con la consola al salón mientras él se encargaba de preparar la comida y poner la mesa.

Pero con lo que no contaba era que, durante el partido de fútbol virtual, Bart y Kon se picasen por quedar empatados, negándose a asumir que ninguno había ganado.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, pero ninguno de los intentos de conversación fructificó entre sus amigos. Se miraban con ojos asesinos, se hacían muecas y comentaban cosas infantiles sobre el contrario.

Rob sabía de sobra, que cuando se ponían así, era imposible hacerles recapacitar, y mejor callarse y hacerse un lado. Y ese plan estaba funcionando bastante bien…

… hasta que la mente de Imp maquinó.

Cogió una albóndiga, apuntó y se la lanzó a Kon:

- ¡Bart! ¡Estate quieto!- gritó Robin.

- ¡Ja! ¡No tienes puntería, enano!- se burló SP, siguiendo la trayectoria de la albóndiga, que casi roza su pelo, y siguió más allá de él.- ¡No ganas al fútbol y tampoco en est…!

No pudo terminar, ya que Bart, en una milésima de segundo le lanzó cinco cucharadas de espaguetis, que aterrizaron en su rostro.

La guerra acababa de comenzar.

Kon no se quedó atrás, en cuanto pudo, su salsa de las albóndigas manchó el cabello castaño de Imp (y parte de la mesa y la pared de atrás).

En menos de un minuto, el comedor estaba lleno de comida por todas partes, igual que ambos contrincantes, que se cubrían con sus propios platos y se lanzaban toda la comida que quedaba a su alcance.

Suficiente para Drake.

Se levantó en silencio, y tras coger ambos vasos de refresco pertenecientes a los soldados que estaban luchando en la violenta batalla, se los aventó a sus amigos a la cara:

- ¡BASTA!

Craso error.

La guerra terminó, claro que si. El tiempo necesario para que Bart y Kon se incorporaran, se miraran entre ellos, y tras cargar sus armas, dejaran a Tim aún más lleno de comida que ellos.

El pelo lleno de espaguetis, la cara de salsa de albóndigas, parte de la ropa una mezcla de trozos de dichas albóndigas, miguitas de pan, helado… Por no hablar de que el lado de Rob, que hasta ese momento había permanecido medianamente limpio, dejó de estarlo:

- Tim, estás…- empezó Bart.

- … divinamente conjuntado.- terminó Kon.

- No sabéis lo que habéis hecho…- murmuró Rob.

Y por primera vez durante la batalla, el cargamento de Drake lanzó dos bombas de espaguetis al campo enemigo.

Una hora más tarde, no solo el comedor estaba impresentable, si no también la cocina, el salón, y parte del recibidor.

Allen se había unido a las tropas de Robin, y ambos estaban escondidos bajo la mesa, siendo protegidos por el respaldo del sillón, ya que el enemigo Super Boy sobrevolaba la zona, cargado de granadas albóndigas.

Kon divisó un pie del contrincante, y lanzó una, dando de lleno, provocando que Imp estallara en carcajadas y asomara de su escondrijo para lanzarle una cucharada sopera de helado.

Objetivo alcanzado.

SP se derrumbó sobre el sillón, aquejado de horribles dolores heladienses. Bart tuvo que salir a comprobar su estado, mientras Robin preparaba nuevas balas de espaguetis por si era necesario.

Parecía que por fin la guerra había terminado tras el derribamiento de Super Boy, pero de pronto… ¡despertó!

Agarró a Imp de sorpresa y ambos cayeron al suelo, siendo Bart atacado por el arma más destructiva de todas… ¡las cosquillas!

Robin, al ver que su aliado estaba siendo preso de una emboscada ruin y vil, lanzó todo el cargamento de espaguetis, y tras armarse de helado, saltó sobre el sofá, cayendo sobre ellos, atacando a Kon con el frío e indestructible helado de limón.

Pero, terriblemente, el malvado Super Boy logró enganchar a Tim, y también empezó a sufrir la terrible tortura de las cosquillas.

Hacía unos veinte minutos que Max ya había llegado. Al escuchar los golpes y algunos quejidos se había asustado muchísimo, y entró corriendo en la casa… encontrándose la guerra de comida que sus invitados habían iniciado junto con _su niño_.

No le vieron llegar, ni siquiera le oyeron, y mucho menos cuando salió de la casa en silencio.

Y ahora se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana del salón, observando divertido como se desarrollaba la lucha, y parecía que por fin el bando de Super Boy se estaba alzando ganador.

Contuvo las risas y cerró los ojos suspirando. Realmente, limpiar después todo ese desorden iba a ser mortal, pero por ahora… dejaría que los niños siguieran divirtiéndose.

Ya que, serían superhéroes, salvarían al país todos los días, pero por un rato… no les vendría mal ser _unos niños normales_.


End file.
